1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a self-operable portable hand hair tamer for short hair and more particularly to such an apparatus having a partially rotatable curling brush to grasp and loop rebel short hair, said brush cooperating with a means to blow a jet of hot air against said curling brush at a critical location.
2. Description of related art
A large number of men are plagued with one or more tufts of hair growing in undesired directions, denying them the pleasure of presenting a neatly groomed head. Professional hairdressers manage to set and groom such hair by first shampooing and towel drying the hair. If desired, for lasting results, a small amount of styling cream or gel is massaged in the hair. Then with a hairbrush resting on hair, strands of hair are picked with the bristles and with a flick of the wrist, the hair is curved back onto itself to form a loop-like configuration between the hairbrush and a client's head while the mouth of a hair dryer is directed where the hair forms a curl in order to set said configuration. The same procedure is repeated as needed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,547 dated Jul. 15, 1975, Scivoletto teaches a hair dryer for wrapping around the strands of hair with a motor driven comb assembly. The immobility of the blower outlet prevents a proper direction of air flow. Short rebel hair will not readily wrap around the comb.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,249 dated Aug. 26 1975, Russel teaches a hair brushing and drying device in which an operator can brush hair of a subject while directing a stream of air in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the brush. This device which must be used by an operator, is for styling lasting curls or soft waves and to add volume into chin-length or longer hair. Short rebel hair will not readily wrap around the brush.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,863 dated Dec. 16, 1986, Giordano teaches a special mouth piece for a hair dryer to protect the scalp from a flow of hot hair, the operation of a brush shown in the Patent, being left to speculation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,381 dated Mar. 20, 1990, Reichle teaches a reversible motor for driving a curling iron, indicative of the need to wind the air, and an elbow to change the air direction. An outflow nozzle directs hot air tangentially to the curling iron.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,643 dated Jun. 19, 1990, Reichle et al teach a hair treatment device with a winding mandrel driven by a motor.
Lesetar in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,984 dated June 1975, Glucksman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,818 dated May 11 1982, Montagino et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,027 dated May 1990 as well as Ihara in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,902 dated February 1981 cannot yield applicant's invention as the air velocity is not sufficient to freeze rebel hair to a curled configuration and should hot air velocity be increased scalp injuries would most likely result.
In Russel,(which is not intended for self use), the two Reichle, or Scivoletto as defined above or Scivoletto in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,145 dated September 1990, hair is wound on a brush, comb or curling iron, indicative of long hair. Rebel short hair will not be managed in this manner. The user's scalp is unprotected.
Again in following the Dreyer et al's teaching, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,162 dated July 1980, one is unable to manage short hair. The device is also cumbersome. The aim of the Patent is to act contrary to Applicant's application and to dry the free ends of the hair, not the base as is needed to treat rebel short hair.
None of the above patents taken alone or in combination, is suitable for styling short hair and particularly rebel hair.